


L'amore ci riscalda

by alexisriversong



Series: Wholindtlock dicembre 2017 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Love, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: 3.	Kuruccha Kù : Avengers, Pepperony, Di quella volta che nella Stark Tower si ruppe il riscaldamento centralizzato





	L'amore ci riscalda

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per l'event di dicembre del gruppo facebook Wholindlock Drabble

Era pieno inverno e improvvisamente il riscaldamento centralizzato della Stark Tower si era rotto. A raccontarla tutta, non si era rotto dal nulla, c’era stata una piccola esplosione nel laboratorio di Tony e un paio di tubi erano esplosi.

Non sarebbe stato un problema ripararli, sarebbe bastato avere i tubi di ricambio e Tony avrebbe potuto cambiarli in un attimo e tutto sarebbe tornato a funzionare come prima, ma era la notte del giorno di Natale e tutto era chiuso.

Quindi ora lui e Pepper si erano chiusi nell’unica camera in cui era rimasto un caminetto funzionante a pellet e l’avevano acceso per riscaldare l’ambiente. Ovviamente lui aveva consigliato di togliersi i vestiti perché tutti sanno che il modo migliore di scaldarsi quando fa freddo è il calore umano e senza vestiti è più facile scambiarselo.

“Sai che non serviva distruggere l’impianto di riscaldamento per poter far l’amore nudi nel letto insieme vero?” chiese Pepper tra un bacio e l’altro mentre Tony la carezzava nell’umida intimità con due dita.

“Giuro che non l’ho fatto apposta, preferirei fare l’amore senza tutte queste coperte a coprirmi la visuale, credimi” sussurrò penetrandola con le dita e carezzandole il clitoride con il pollice.

“Fare l’amore Tony? Cos’è? Sei diventato romantico?” chiese ansimante mentre si spingeva contro le dita di lui. Con la mano, cercò la sua erezione e cominciò a masturbarlo lentamente, solo per gioco, non era il modo in cui aveva intenzione di farlo venire, voleva solo tenerlo al limite del piacere, tenerlo pronto per lei.

“Tiri fuori il peggio di me Virginia” sussurrò ansimante l’uomo, mano improvvisamente ferma dentro di lei, movimenti bloccati dall’ondata di piacere che lei gli stava procurando.

Appena si riuscì a sbloccare, cominciarono un gioco di chi riusciva a rendere l’altro incoerente per primo, chi riusciva a farlo gemere di più, fino a che i due non si ritrovarono semplicemente avvinghiati l’uno nell’altra a scambiarsi ardenti baci, pronti finalmente a unirsi e raggiungere l’estasi insieme.

Tony la lasciò comandare quella sera, d'altronde il casino con il riscaldamento il giorno di Natale l’aveva fatto lui. Non che gli dispiacesse.

La ragazza lo fece mettere a pancia in su e gli si mise a cavalcioni sopra prima di prenderlo nel suo caldo corpo con un movimento dei fianchi ed una mano tra le gambe a stimolarsi il clitoride.

Non ci volle molto prima che i due si muovessero dolcemente, lentamente, movimenti fluidi, non eccessivamente ginnici ma efficienti. Erano coordinati, anni di accoppiamenti li avevano ormai resi esperti l’uno del corpo dell’altra e viceversa, sapevano tutto eppure non ne avevano mai abbastanza.

Con un gemito di piacere, Tony invertì le loro posizioni e prese a spingere dentro Pepper con più decisione, ora era la sua mano a muoversi tra di loro contro il clitoride di lei, sempre attento al suo piacere. Lei gli sorrise e poggiò una mano sul suo petto, proprio sul reattore che lo teneva in vita e sul tessuto cicatriziale che lo circondava.

Non era un punto particolarmente sensibile ma era un gesto che lo faceva venire ogni volta. Che lei amasse anche quella parte di lui, lo faceva fremere e venire ogni volta.

Quella volta non fu da meno. Con un gemito roco venne con forza dentro di lei e spinse la mano contro il suo clitoride portandosela dietro nel suo orgasmo. Pepper gemette a sua volta il suo piacere e chiuse gli occhi, ansimante.

I due rimasero accoccolati nel letto, al calduccio, la stufa non faceva molto per riscaldare la stanza, ma non se ne accorgevano neanche, tra quelle coperte, solo loro due erano il calore di cui avevano bisogno.


End file.
